Mujigae
by Nareudael
Summary: Joonmyun membeku. Tidak tahu ingin bagaimana, senang atau apa. Tapi akhirnya dia mengetahui sesuatu. Baekhyun menengadah menatap langit. "Pembiasan cahaya matahari oleh butir-butir air, mengurai warna putihnya, terbagi jadi tujuh warna. Pelangi." EXO fic, crack-pair, SuBaek.


_Nareudael presents_

**Mujigae**

Cast: Kim Joonmyun, Byun Baekhyun,

Kim Jongdae, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun. Kim Jongin dan satu OC (hanya numpang nama)

Genre: Romance, Friendship, shounen-ai

Rating: T

_Note: Saya persembahkan buat seseorang yang punya hari spesial tanggal 20 kemarin, chukhahanda._

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

**.::mujigae::.**

* * *

"Kemarin itu Hyung-ku menyebalkan sekali."

Joonmyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari kimbap di kotak bekalnya, memandang Baekhyun yang tengah sibuk dengan kagiatannya; sibuk dengan sebuah kardus dan kertas yang digunting dan dilem, entah sedang menciptakan mahakarya apa.

"Baekjo-hyung?" Tanya Joonmyun, Baekhyun mengangguk. Joonmyun melahap kimbapnya. "Memangnya ada apa dengannya?"

"Kemarin kami bertengkar hebat."

"Kenapa bisa?"

"Dia tidak memberiku pinjam notebook-nya."

Joonmyun berusaha menahan tawanya keluar, beruntung tidak tersedak kimbap. Tidak jarang emang Baekhyun bercerita semacam ini padanya, masalah pertengkaran akibat hal sepele. Walaupun sebenarnya Joonmyun sendiri pernah bertengkar dengan Hyung-nya, tapi tidak sesering Baekhyun.

"Untuk apa kau pinjam notebook-nya?"

"Aku mau update blog-ku." Baekhyun menggunting kertas warna biru, lalu memberi sedikit lem di bagian permukaannya yang berwarna putih.

Kali ini Joonmyun tidak berhasil menahan tawanya, meledak begitu saja. Baekhyun mendelik ke arahnya. Bukan hanya sekali dua kali Baekhyun kena masalah karena blog kecil-nya itu, padahal isi blog-nya hanya hasil ctrl+c dan ctrl+v dari blog lain. Pikirannya jadi melayang ke kejadian seminggu yang lalu, saat itu pelajaran komputer, dan Baekhyun sampai kena setrap guru alih-alih mengerjakan tugasnya malah update blog.

"Update blog boleh saja, tapi ingat, bukan pada saat pelajaran!" Begitu kata Ahn-seonsaengnim, setelahnya terdengar suara kikikan murid-murid. Namun Baekhyun beda dengan murid lain yang kebanyakan menyalahgunakan waktu pelajaran komputer dengan jejaring sosial atau situs-situs yang dilarang.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun memukul kepalanya dengan gulungan kertas karton, membuat Joonmyun mengembalikan pikirannya ke masa kini, sekarang ini. Dilihatnya Baekhyun bersungut, "Lirik Love & Girls sudah keluar, tahu."

"Oh, single baru Soshi?" Baekhyun mengangguk riang, lalu kembali menggunting lagi. Dasar SONE.

"Tapi gara-gara Baekjo-hyung, aku baru update tadi pagi."

"Tapi kau hanya asal copy dari blog lain, kan."

"Tentu, aku tidak bisa menangkap lirik bahasa Jepang."

Joonmyun menghela nafas, ingin rasanya membalas pukulan Baekhyun, tapi mana tega dia memukul orang yang disukainya.

Ah, Joonmyun tidak ingin mengingat hal itu lagi.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu kelas dibuka dengan agak kasar. Ternyata Jongdae, masuk dengan nafas tidak teratur dan keringat membanjiri wajahnya.

"Seru sekali," ujarnya setelah memposisikan dirinya duduk di sebelah Baekhyun, masih dengan nafas yang tidak teratur.

"Kelas kita sudah tanding?" Tanya Joonmyun, Jongdae menggeleng. "Tadi itu baru pertandingan kelas senior. Kau tahu, Minho-hyung keren sekali. Lay up-nya itu… Wah!" Saking semangatnya bercerita, Jongdae sampai mempraktekkan gerakan lay up dengan tangannya.

"Kurasa masih keren Siwon-hyung," gumam Baekhyun sambil menggunting kertas, kali ini warna merah.

"Tapi aku dukung kelas Minho-hyung."

"Kelas Siwon-hyung lebih keren, kan?"

Joonmyun menengahi adu mulut Jongdae dan Baekhyun, khawatir akan berakhir dengan debat kusir yang ricuh. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau sampai berkeringat begitu, Dae?"

Tangan kanan Jongdae bergerak mengusap keringatnya. "Saking semangatnya melihat pertandingan, aku menyoraki siapa saja yang sedang pegang bola saat itu."

Baekhyun tertawa, tawa yang disukai Joonmyun. "Kuyakin suaramu yang paling melengking."

Jongdae tersenyum lebar, lalu beralih pada 'pekerjaan' Baekhyun. "Daripada membuat benda seperti ini dan makan melulu, bagaimana kalau kalian ikut jadi supporter saja?"

"Supporter? Kau lupa? Suara anak itu pasti tenggelam dalam sorakan supporter lainnya! Mana bisa dia teriak-teriak sepertimu," Baekhyun melirik Joonmyun.

Joonmyun mendelik, Baekhyun dan Jongdae berhigh-five ria, seakan puas bisa mengejek Joonmyun. Joonmyun akui memang, suaranya itu terlalu lembut, begitu juga kata teman-teman bahkan keluarganya, tapi Joonmyun tidak mengira suaranya akan jadi bahan ledekan. Awalnya kesal juga, tapi lama-lama dia jadi terbiasa, Joonmyun memang tidak terlalu suka memamerkan suaranya yang sebenarnya indah itu, walaupun menyanyi adalah bakat terpendamnya.

"Ta-dah!" Teriakan Baekhyun memecah keheningan. Dengan bangga diangkatnya mahakarya yang baru selesai dikerjakannya.

"Topi!" Kali ini Jongdae yang berteriak. Ternyata sedari tadi Baekhyun sibuk membuat topi, topi yang bentuknya seperti topi pesulap yang biasa mengeluarkan kelinci dari dalamnya, entah topi apa namanya, Joonmyun merasa kagum atas kekreatifan Baekhyun. Topi dengan tulisan di bagian depannya, Joonmyun tahu kalau itu nama Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun memakainya. Seketika rasa kagumnya tenggelam dalam rasa sakit, tidak tahu kenapa, rasa itu muncul begitu saja.

Ah, sebenarnya Joonmyun tidak ingin melihat pemandangan seperti ini.

"Aku buat dua," Baekhyun menyodorkan satu topi lagi ke Joonmyun. "Aku membuatnya agar kau tidak perlu teriak-teriak menyemangati tim kelas kita, Joonmyun." Baekhyun tersenyum manis. Ah, andai Baekhyun bisa mendengar suara degup jantung Joonmyun yang tidak terkontrol tiap Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyum padanya.

Yah, beginilah rasanya, kadang sakit kadang bahagia. Terombang-ambing pada sebuah ketidakjelasan, yang sebenarnya datang dari Joonmyun sendiri karena ketidakterbukaannya.

Joonmyun membalas senyumannya, lalu memakai topi itu sesuai petunjuk dari Baekhyun setelah sekilas melirik nama yang tertera di topinya, ternyata nama Wufan, sang kapten.

"Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama."

Joonmyun memang tersenyum, namun keadaan hatinya lain, biasa dibilang senyum palsu. Joonmyun sering berpikir, kenapa Baekhyun tidak menyukai dirinya? Padahal selama ini dirinyalah yang jadi tempat Baekhyun menceritakan segalanya, walaupun memang dia lebih dekat dengan Chanyeol, tapi Baekhyun lebih percaya pada Joonmyun yang selalu menjaga rahasianya.

Jongdae berteriak dari depan jendela kelas, sepertinya baru melihat sesuatu di bawah sana, di lapangan. "Hei, pertandingan kelas kita akan dimulai! Ayo turun!"

Lalu mereka turun, topi dengan nama Wufan masih bertengger di kepala Joonmyun. Joonmyun melirik Baekhyun, dia tidak lagi memakai topi Chanyeol, dia memegangnya di tangan begitu saja.

Para pemain sudah berkumpul di lapangan, bergerombol mengelilingi wasit, mungkin sedang menjelaskan peraturan umum pertandingan walaupun semua pasti sudah tahu. Joonmyun paling suka saat-saat seperti ini, menonton pertandingan di tengah banyaknya penonton yang notabene murid-murid sekolahnya. Begini saja sudah senang walaupun tidak berpartisipasi dalam festival olahraga sekolah macam ini.

Joonmyun baru sadar, Baekhyun yang tadi sudah duduk di sebelahnya kini menghilang, hanya ada Jongdae yang berjarak dua kursi di sebelahnya. Tahu-tahu dia datang sambil menggandeng Sehun.

"Joonmyun, geser satu kursi, Sehun juga butuh tempat duduk." Joonmyun menurutinya, dan mereka duduk di antara Joonmyun dan Jongdae.

Lalu pertandingan dimulai. Belum apa-apa teriakan Baekhyun dan Jongdae melengking saat Wufan berhasil merebut bola dari jump ball tanda permainan dimulai. Joonmyun menutup telinga kanannya yang serasa tertusuk teriakan Baekhyun di sebelahnya, kemudian jadi prihatin dengan nasib Sehun yang diapit duo supporter heboh itu.

"Wuuufaaaan, shoot!"

"Hei Park Chanyeol, pass! Jongin kosong di kirimu!"

Itu teriakan mereka saat tim kelas mereka menguasai bola, beda lagi jika pemain-pemain jagoannya itu melalukan kesalahan.

"Meleset! Dasar bodoh, kau tidak bisa lihat keranjangnya?!"

"Kebobolan! Payah!"

Dan lain lagi jika berhasil mencetak skor.

"Yeeeeaaaaahhh! Nice shooooot!"

"Berjuanglah, lima kaisar langit kelas 2-2!"

Jika sudah seperti itu, Joonmyun hanya bisa malu karena dua temannya itu mengundang tatapan aneh dari orang-orang.

Namun yang namanya bencana, tentu tidak bisa ditebak kapan datangnya. Baru setengah babak pertama berjalan, hujan datang begitu saja. Sungguh hal yang tidak bisa diprediksi, bahkan hujan bisa turun di tengan pancaran sinar matahari yang cerah. Kalau sudah begin, Baekhyun dan Jongdae hanya bisa menggerutu, Joonmyun malah bersyukur teriakan mereka dapat tertahan sementara waktu, entah sampai kapan.

Para penonton sudah bubar, satu persatu meninggalkan kursinya, sampai tersisa beberapa orang termasuk Joonmyun, Sehun dan dua supporter gila.

"Gumiho pasti sedang menangis," gumam Sehun. Masih percaya dongeng rupanya. Yang lain terkikih.

"Dasar." Baekhyun memukul topi yang dipakai Sehun. "Masih saja percaya hal seperti itu, dasar anak kecil." Tunggu. Kenapa topi Baekhyun berpindah tempat?

"Kenapa Sehun pakai topi punyamu, Baek?" Tanya Joonmyun.

"Itu bukan topiku, memang kubuat untuk Sehun."

Sehun tersenyum malu, Baekhyun ikut memandangnya sambil tersenyum penuh arti. "Aaaah, kau belum tahu, ya?" Jongdae juga tertawa penuh rahasia, Sehun jadi salah tingkah dibuatnya.

Joonmyun semakin tidak mengerti. "Memang ada apa?"

Baekhyun berbisik padanya, sebenarnya bukan bisikan karena Baekhyun sengaja mengeraskan suaranya, hanya lagaknya saja yang seolah berbisik. "Oh Sehun baru berkencan dengan Park Chanyeol…"

Joonmyun membeku. Tidak tahu ingin bagaimana, senang atau apa. Tapi akhirnya dia mengetahui sesuatu.

_Chanyeol tidak ada apa-apa dengan Baekhyun._

Kalimat itu berkelebat di pikirannya.

"Lihat! Ada pelangi!"

Seketika Joonmyun tersadar, tersadar dari kekosongan pikirannya. Dilihatnya jari telunjuk Jongdae menunjuk ke arah langit, ada pelangi melengkung indah di antara awan-awan putih, sungguh indah.

"Keren sekali! Aku mau foto, untung aku bawa kamera Ayah!" Jongdae lari ke pinggir lapangan diikuti Sehun, meninggalkan Joonmyun dan Baekhyun berduaan.

Joonmyun memandang Baekhyun, Baekhyun sendiri tampaknya terpesona melihat pelangi itu.

"Baru sekali aku melihat pelangi seperti ini selama hidupku," ujar Joonmyun.

"Ini yang kedua kalinya untukku," Baekhyun menerawang. "Aku pernah lihat sebelumnya, tapi sendirian."

Baekhyun menengadah menatap langit. "Pembiasan cahaya matahari oleh butir-butir air, mengurai warna putihnya, terbagi jadi tujuh warna. Pelangi."

Joonmyun tidak berhenti memandang Baekhyun. "Dulu aku melihatnya sendirian, kata orang akan lebih istimewa jika melihatnya bersama seseorang juga, apalagi itu orang yang spesial."

Baekhyun juga memandang Joonmyun, entah karena sadar sedari tadi Joonmyun memandanginya atau karena apa, akhirnya mata mereka bertemu. Joonmyun tidak bisa menahan perasaannya, perasaan itu mendorongnya untuk melakukan hal itu, Joonmyun mencium bibir Baekhyun.

Tidak ada perlawanan, mereka tidak peduli siapa yang akan melihat, mereka sama-sama menikmati ciuman lembut itu, sampai akhirnya memisahkan diri.

Baekhyun memeluk Joonmyun. "Sebenarnya aku menyukaimu."

Tubuh Joonmyun menegang, tangannya ada di kanan kiri tubuh Baekhyun, namun belum menyentuh. Tidak tahu harus bagaimana, ini terlalu tiba-tiba, bahkan belum sadar sepenuhnya tentang ciuman yang dilakukannya tadi.

Namun perlahan Joonmyun sadar, lalu balas memeluk Baekhyun. Baekhyun sudah mengutarakan perasaan padanya, padahal dia bertekad akan meyatakannya duluan. Merasa tidak mau kalah, Joonmyun mengatakan sesuatu yang lebih berani.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak dulu, lama sekali."

"Kenapa baru bilang sekarang?"

"Kukira kau sudah ada yang punya."

Baekhyun memukul kepala Joonmyun. "Dasar bodoh."

Joonmyun melepas pelukan. "Sakit, tahu."

Mereka saling berpandangan, Baekhyun tersenyum. "Maaf, maaf." Lalu membelai rambut gelap Joonmyun.

"Ehem, kalian sedang apa?"

Joonmyun dan Baekhyun menjauhkan diri, di depannya sudah ada Chanyeol yang terlihat kebingungan dengan Sehun berdiri di sebelahnya. Jongdae menyembul dari balik punggung Chanyeol, memamerkan senyum penuh arti.

"Mumpung pelanginya belum hilang, ayo kita foto!" ujar Sehun riang, sepertinya dia belum tahu apa-apa. Chanyeol merangkul Sehun, lalu turun ke lapangan. Ternyata hujan sudah reda.

Joonmyun dan Baekhyun saling berpandangan lagi, lalu Joonmyun berdiri, menggandeng tangan Baekhyun. Keduanya tersenyum, lalu menyusul Chanyeol dan Sehun.

Tinggal Jongdae sendiri. Tampangnya memelas. "Berarti… Tinggal aku yang sendiri?"

* * *

**END**

* * *

_Yeaaaayy~ Review juseyooo~~~_


End file.
